


Gone By Morning

by Nightmaredark01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, Lies, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Rating May Change, Rough Kissing, Stockholm Syndrome, Strangers to Lovers, lots of sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmaredark01/pseuds/Nightmaredark01
Summary: Jasper Frey lives an abusive life. walking home one day in the rain, a stranger offers him a lift. what jasper wasn't expecting was a life on the run from the police with a trail of corpses in their wake. nobody was expecting love to be added to the mix. can Jasper leave this handsome stranger or will he be pulled deeper into a world where he doesn't belong?





	1. another one

It was all over the news. Another body had been found in the early hours of a Thursday morning. The body had been dumped in the sea and washed up on shore, found by an elderly man walking his dog. Marcy Rivers sighed as she made her way into her office, the press had her office monitored and continued to harass her about the case on hand. There was only so much information she was allowed to divulge to them. With her coffee clutched in one hand and the newspaper, with the boy’s name and death on the front, in the other, she toed open the door and promptly collapsed into her chair. She had been working on this case for months and they were still not close to catching the psychopath. Every time a body turned up I would be clean of prints or fabric particles. She was beginning to think they’d never catch this cold blooded killer. If only-  
“detective!"  
“What is it, Brian?”  
“The commander has your new partner in reception waiting for you. He wants you to fill him in on the case.”  
“On it”  
Sighing she rose from her chair to meet her new ‘partner’, clearly unimpressed that they thought she needed one after years of working on her own. Grabbing her coffee she stalked down the corridors, the only sound being the typing of keyboards and the odd phone being answered. Upon entering Marcy was greeted by a very rueful sight. A very tall, very skinny young man with unbelievably messy dirty blond hair stood before her, looking like he was about to bolt out the doors. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the trembling tower before her, she had only known him two minutes and already she wanted to beat some discipline into him.  
“Agent Cody?”  
The tall man jumped, obviously startled at her sudden appearance.  
“S-sergeant Marcy. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m agent-“  
“I know who you are agent Phobos.”  
The tall skin-sorry, agent Cody fell silent and stared down at the shorter woman before him. Her shoulder length brown hair was held back with large hair clutch, grey eyes stared up at him, sharp calculating eyes that watched his every move, eyes he was sure could read his thoughts. He could feel the sweat beading along his hairline and run down the side of his face, his shirt was suddenly damp and under his arms was soaked. Damn she was scary. She didn’t move and he didn’t dare speak. Turning away suddenly she spoke,  
“We’re going to visit the forensics team about the body. I want to know if this psychopath has slipped up yet. They’ve been very careful not to leave any traces behind them.”  
She glanced back at Cody who was surprisingly pale.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Do I have to see the body?”  
Dear lord, the poor kid looked like he was about to faint. Grinning maliciously Marcy turned to face the kid,  
“Of course you do”  
Cody whimpered.  
The walk down to forensics was silent, she knew Cody was afraid. He looked like he’d just left college, probably worked behind a desk for most of his, presumably short, career in the police force. Sliding her card over the reader the doors slid open revealing a long metal table with a suspicious body shape under a large white sheet. Marcy looked around, not spotting the older man she took a breath and yelled,  
“Yo, Danny? You here?”  
“Marcy? Ah Marcy! Good to see you. You’re here about the poor lad found at the beach, correct?"  
“That’s correct”  
Danny stopped to look at Cody before glancing at Marcy uncertainly. Marcy sighed.  
“It’s ok Danny. I’m sure the kid can handle it”  
“I warn you, this is the most extreme case I’ve ever come across”  
Marcy made a noise of acknowledgement before gesturing to the sheet. Danny grimaced and griped the sheet by the top two corners, pulling it down slowly. Danny looked away. Marcy’s eyes widened in horror. And Cody? Well he promptly fainted.


	2. charity from a stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charity given from a handsome stranger, but is he all hes made out to be?

The sky would flash a brilliant white as rain continued to pour down from the heavens, washing away the grim and filth from the streets. A sea of umbrellas thinning out as people made their way to shelter, except for one individual. Jasper Frey walks down the dark street, cold, wet, alone. So absorbed in his own thoughts he failed to notice a bright blue Audi RS7 pulling up beside him.  
“-Y. HEY!”  
Blinking in confusion Jasper looked up to see a handsome blond young man, bright blue eyes shining in mirth watching him from the driver’s seat. The stranger smiled and gestured to the passenger seat beside him.  
“Need a lift? You’re looking a little wet.”  
Glancing around, Jasper pointed to himself in confusion. The blond laughed.  
“Yes you. There’s nobody else on the streets. Come on, ill drop you off where ever you need”  
Jasper flashed a smile and sprinted around to the passenger side, sliding into the seat and warm car. The blond glanced at him before pulling out onto the road again.  
“Where you headed?”  
“Anywhere but home.”  
The blond looked at him in confusion and Jasper hurries to explain.  
“You can drop me off in the middle of the country somewhere. I’ve decided I’m leaving this town. I’m just up and leaving. Nothings tying me down”  
“ I’m not dropping you off in the wilderness, something could happen. Didn’t you hear about the murderer hanging around?”  
“I couldn’t care less about some crazy killing me, it’s not like I have a life to go back to”  
The bond watched him closely before speaking  
“Wanna talk about it”  
“Not really”  
“But I am the one driving you away from said life”  
The blonds smile brightened.  
“I’ll make this easy then. I’m Alastor Phoenix. Nice to meet you”  
Jasper couldn’t help but smile back.  
“I’m Jasper Frey. Nice to meet you too”  
Alastor looked over at Jasper expectantly. He sighed.  
“Look. Jasper. I’ve worked with victims of abuse before, I have a doctor’s degree in phycology and psychiatry. I know somethings happened to you. It does help to talk”  
Jasper sighed and looked out the window.  
“My mother…she used to tell me all the time I was a failure, an embarrassment. She loved to remind me every single day just how much she hated me and the only reason she kept me around was so she had someone to clean the house. Dad used to beat me. I was his punching bad, he’d tell me to man up and ‘I’m doing this for your own good! You should be thanking me’. Yeah, thanks for all the broken bones and bruises. I thought when I was old enough I would be able to put it all behind me and start afresh. I couldn’t have been more wrong. Being a student I had two jobs at two different supermarkets, none of my coworkers liked me. One of them even stole my wallet and umbrella out of my locker toady as well. That’s why I was walking home in the rain, by the way. Oh, and I almost forgot about not having enough money to buy food after paying the rent on a small, rundown apartment on the bad side of town, that’s falling apart!”  
Panting from his sudden outburst, Jasper looked back out the window beside him, too embarrassed at seeing the others expression. He was startled to feel a warm hand grip his knee.  
“Hey, look at me”  
He turned to face Alastor, expecting him to tell him to get out and leave. He wasn’t expecting a warm smile and understanding eyes to be watching him intently.  
“I’m traveling across state on a road trip, why don’t you come with me?”  
Jasper hesitated.  
“Come on, it seems you want to leave… and I wouldn’t mind the company.”  
The last statement making up his mind for him, Jasper turns to face him.  
“I’d love to go with you”  
Phoenix just smiles that charming grin and nods as if he’s made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, i'm gonna try and post a chapter a week. unfortunately with school and stuff its gonna be a little difficult, however i will try and update regularly. criticism is still welcome and feel free to leave comments on what you thought, even if its about the writing style. i don't bite. have a lovely morning/evening/night, and ill hopefully see you all next well. bye~


	3. one step back, two steps forward.

“Sorry about earlier”  
Marcy rolled her eyes. He’d been apologizing for hours now, looking like a kicked puppy. Pathetic like one to. Just as she was about to tell him her comparison, a loud obnoxious ringtone filled the car. Cody scrambled to find his phone while Marcy glared daggers across the seats at him. She was going to kill him before they found the next body.  
“you’ve found another body? Where? Ok well be on our way”  
Then again, maybe not. Cody turned to her.  
“they found another body”  
“I heard. Now just hurry up and tell me where”  
“the apartment block across from ST. Peters church. Tenth floor, apartment number three zero two. Looks like our mystery killer is at it-”  
She didn’t give him time to finish, her siren was on and the peddle pressed to the floor. She raced against time and weaved in between traffic, reaching the apartment blocks in record time. She was out of the vehicle and up the steps before the car fully stopped. She rushed past the forensics team and took the stairs two at a time, never once glancing back to see if Cody was following. She knew he was, like a lost puppy. Pathetic. Upon reaching three zero two she braced herself, taking the time to catch her breath, calm her racing heart and let Cody catch up. He eventually reached the tenth floor breathing quite heavily. She didn’t spare him another glance and walked into the apartment. The apartment was tidy, even if it needed a thorough clean. Student books littered on the coffee table, homework essays scattered everywhere, mugs of half-finished coffee covered the kitchen counter and…. a leg? No wait. A body. A cold, grey corpse lay hidden behind the kitchen counter, unseeing eyes staring towards the window where the afternoon sun shone through onto the boy’s face. Marcy lowered her head, it was such a shame. Another life wasted. Another life lost. She heard Cody take a shaky breath beside her. He was pale.  
“don’t you dare faint again. I’ll leave you on the floor this time”  
Cody shook his head.  
“I’ll be alright. I’m ok. I can handle this”  
He didn’t look so sure and Marcy had to resist the urge to shake him.  
“Marcy, darling. I’m so glad you came so quickly”  
Cody spun around in shock to face the newcomer while Marcy smirked.  
“Marco, it’s good to see you here. What can you and your team tell me about the body?”  
Marco looked down at the lifeless body and sighed.  
“where do I begin? He’s in his mid-twenties, healthy kid however it was the bruises that caught my attention. At first, I thought our killer had beaten him to death but what really stood out to me was the lack of blood. It would make sense if it was blunt force trauma or suffocation. Maybe then, however he was stabbed in a brutal, violent manner. Sixty-two stab wounds in total. So, where’s all the blood? My guess is that our killer took the time to clean up after themselves. But they’ve slipped up. Our victim struggled and I was able to find fabric particles under his fingernails. Detective Marcy, I give to you, your lead on the killer”  
Marcy slapped Marco hard on the back.  
“good work Marco. I knew you and your team would do us proud”  
Marco beamed.  
“all you need now is Danny to examine the body itself and give you the blood reports and the rest. I can only give you so much”  
Marcy spun on her heel to face Cody, grinning like a child on Christmas morning.  
“ok rookie, tell me what you think our next move should be.”  
Cody pales and took a deep breath.  
“well we could match the fabric to a company and see who bought from them recently?”  
Marcy shook her head but her smile never wavered.  
“that’s not our department kid. Marco will hand over the fabric sample to Alex, Alex will then get back to me on where the fabric came from. What do we do in the meantime?”  
Cody thought for a minute.  
“we find out where the kid worked, where he was before he was murdered, see if he left with anybody. Maybe he was interacting with our killer.”  
“well done kid. Your learning.”  
Just as they were leaving, Cody stopped.  
“what’s that?”  
He was pointing to a red stain on the floor. Marco laughed.  
“I admire your enthusiasm but we’ve already tested it. It’s just red wine. Bought from the off license across the street. We found the receipt in the kid’s pocket. Although he never got round to drinking it. Seems he was attacked before he could pore it, explaining the stains.”  
Marco trailed off as his eyes widened, realizing exactly where this was going, while Marcy turned to Cody in shock. Cody stared at them.  
“what did I say?”  
“it looks as if the victim was expecting our murderer, that or he invited them back to his home, where he was brutally stabbed to death. So, he either knew them or he’d just met them, and if he’s just met them, then where? Someone would have seen something. We’re gonna go talk to whoever was working in the store when our corpse bought his wine. Wine doesn’t seem like a common choice for a student. Come on Cody. We’ve a serial killer to catch. Thanks for the lead Marco, let me know as soon as Danny gets back to you on the autopsy.”  
“will do. Good luck, detectives”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, sorry for the late update. schools taking up A LOT of time. anyway dont forget to....i dont know leave a review or comment or something? so people actually do that anymore like seriously? ANYWAY have a great day and i will hopefully update next week!


	4. What have you done?

Time had carried on and the newspapers stopped reporting him missing. It was assumed he was dead by now and his body not recovered. Alastor had pulled up into the driveway of and old farmhouse just off the county road to ask for directions to the nearest town. That had been just over an hour ago. Jasper knew he was supposed to stay in the car but it was getting cold, the rain was getting heavier and Alastor hadn’t returned yet. He was worried, what if something happened to him? Something didn’t feel right. He pulled his flimsy jacket around himself and sprinted from the car towards the porch. He knocked… Nothing. He knocked again…still nothing. He was about to knock third time when the door swung open and he was pulled in, slammed against the wall and a knife resting against his throat. He squeezed his eyes closed.  
“jasper. Didn’t I tell you to stay in the car”  
The voice was cold but there was no mistaking that deep velvet sound. Jaspers eyes snapped open wide, staring into the intense and unblinking gaze of bright blue. Jasper couldn’t speak, Alastor had him pinned against the wall with a knife to his throat. Fear coursed through his veins and a cold settled in his stomach.  
“don’t ignore me jasper. I told you to stay in the car, didn’t I?”  
Jasper nodded.  
“then why didn’t you stay?”  
“I was worried. I thought something had happened to you. You didn’t come back”  
Alastor smiled softly and lowered the knife. Jasper could just see past him the mutilated leg of a woman. Bone was producing from awkward angles, flesh was torn, veins and arteries were severed and muscle was cleanly sliced. Every slash was perfect, it was the work of practice. Jasper was trembling, his vision blurred with unshed tears and a lump formed in his throat. This couldn’t be happening. He was finally happy, someone finally cared about him and now this had happened. Alastor took his chin between his fingers and forced him to look straight up at him.   
“what do you make of this then? “  
“I don’t…please…I…I can’t lose you. your all I have. Please don’t get caught.”  
He felt strong arms close around him and a hand guide his head against Alastor neck, shielding him from the mutilated body.  
“listen to me jasper. I need to clean this up ok? Or we're going to be found out. I need you to go into the kitchen and wash the blood off. Can you do that for me?”  
Jasper nodded and went to walk past him but stopped at the sight of blood. A small whimper left his throat. Alastor gently covered his eyes and guided him towards the kitchen. Before Alastor could speak, jasper whispered.  
“don’t leave me, please Alastor. I won’t tell anybody, just don’t leave me now. I don’t want to be alone again”  
Alastor smirked.  
“I won’t ever leave you. If you keep that pretty mouth shut tight, I won’t be going anywhere. Understand?”  
Jasper nodded against the hand covering his eyes and gripped tighter to his sleeve. He’d never tell anyone, he’d take it to the grave. Alastor had been there for him when his family wasn’t. he had been a stranger, now after a few months on the road, he had become his best friend.   
“I won’t tell a soul. They don’t need to know. Just don’t leave me. Please. I’ll do anything. I’ll keep quiet, I’ll help clean up, ill- “  
Alastor covered his mouth and gently hushed him.  
“jasper, I need you to do something for me, ok?”  
Jasper nodded.  
“go wash up and go back to the car, ok? Well talk when I get back”  
Jasper nodded and wandered into the kitchen. he scrubbed his hands and face clean or any blood he could see in the dirty window reflection. He could get a shower in one of the motels they would be staying at later. He quickly left the house and settles back into the car. The car of a murderer. The car of a psychopath. The car of the psychopath the whole country was after. The door beside him opened and Alastor slid in before turning to face him.  
“I know this is…unexpected but I need you to stay calm ok?”  
Again, jasper nodded, not trusting his voice to stay steady.   
“do you love me?”  
Jasper nodded again, he couldn’t contain his smile, No hesitation in his answer. He loved him. With all his heart. Alastor smiled warmly.  
“I need you jasper, I can’t lose you now. I thought I was fine on my own and on that day, when you get into my car, I had planned to kill you. but then I got to know you, and something changed. I didn’t want to take your life, I’m going to make you happy. Please, jasper. I can’t continue without you. “  
Jasper took a breath before nodding. He still didn’t trust his voice. Alastor smiled and ran his fingers through chocolate waves, gently tugging him closer and meeting him half way. Jasper was shocked to feel the press of cold lips against his own but he couldn’t pull away, didn’t want to. Not when it felt this good to be loved. Alastor other hand came up to hold his jaw, his thumb brushing against his cheek. jasper found himself holding onto the lapels of the teal blazer Alastor wore as those sinful lips worked against his own. He felt Alastor pull away and mumble against his lips.  
“I need you with me jasper, please tell me you’ll stay. I love you too much to lose you.”  
“I love you. I love you so much. I’ll stay. I promise I’ll stay. I won’t leave your side, ever.”  
Alastor smiles and pressed his lips against jaspers again, a little more forcefully before but still so gentle with him.   
“good. Why don’t we start heading to the motel? I’m sure your tired”  
As if on que, jasper yawned. Alastor laughed as he started the engine.   
“You can go to sleep. Ill wake you when we get there”  
Jasper nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep to steady vibrations of the car and with a smile on his face. Nothing made him happier than the fact that Alastor would be there to wake him. He trusted Alastor. His life had swung in the balance, Alastor had been his judge, jury and executioner, and yet he had decided that jasper was to live. The balance had tipped in his favor, although for what reason he wasn’t sure. Despite all the previous victims to sit in the same seat, he was the only one that had lived. He truly was lucky to have someone who loved him like Alastor did.


	5. Know me, Love me, Hate me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys! i know this is late!! i was swamped with homework and essays but ill continue to try and get these chapters done every week. this chapter has some temperatures rising a little. no smut just yet, just some possessive kissing and crying. so anyways! dont forget to drop a comment off if your feeling generous and want more, i really appreciate it. and most importantly, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

the journey to the motel was short but Jasper couldn’t care less as he stood under the hot spray of the shower, washing away any small amount of evidence of what had taken place back at the farm house. The hot water did nothing to wash away the cold that had settled in the base of his stomach. What was he supposed to do? He loved Alastor but how could he love a murderer. He was broken from his thoughts as he heard the motel door slam shut. Alastor was back. He turned off the shower and grabbed a fluffy blue towel from the cupboard before padding out into the room. Alastor was sitting food out onto the dressing table as his foot tapped along to some swing song on the radio.   
“I brought food. Wasn’t sure what you wanted so I got a bunch of stuff. Why don’t you eat while I go for a shower?”  
Jasper nodded, his throat sore from being slammed into the wall earlier. Alastor kissed his head apologetically and moved past him to the bathroom. Jasper didn’t move until he heard the shower, maneuvering around the room, drying and looking for cloths to wear. He settled on Alastor t-shirt and his underwear. There was nothing else he could wear really, he didn’t bring clothes with him. He picked at the food, mostly fruits, made tea for Alastor and a coffee for himself. Images of the body kept flashing across his mind. His love or his morale? He didn’t know which to listen to, every time he closed his eyes he could see the body. lifeless eyes staring up at him, a bloodied hand reaching out for help that would never come, a face so pale and cold she had surely been dead when they left. Alastor had hidden the body somewhere, Jasper didn’t know where. The noise of the bathroom door opening made his blood run cold. His lover was a killer, was a murderer, was a serial killer. What would stop him from growing board of Jasper? Alastor stepped up behind him a rested his chin on top of his head, reaching past him to snag a grape.   
“how are you feeling, love? You’re looking a little pale still”  
He popped the grape into his mouth, savoring the sharp sweetness that washed over his tongue. He leaned down to nuzzles against Jaspers neck, breath hot against his ear,  
“if your cold, I know a nice way to warm you up”  
Jasper felt the blood rush to his face, the corpse momentarily forgotten as Alastor nipped up his neck to his ear, nibbling on the lobe. A whine forced itself from his throat as a dark bruise was pulled to the surface. The chair he was situated in was spun around to face Alastor, those beautiful blue eyes watched him like a predator. A hand cupped his jaw, a thumb brushing his cheek, like it had so many times before. That sense of calm overcame him again, the feeling of being wanted, being loved. It was intoxicating. Alastor was the very air he breathed. And he needed more. More. More. More. He wanted to lap up every drop of water that tracked down that beautiful, lightly bronzed body. He wanted to feel the strength behind his powerful biceps, run his hands along the six perfect muscles twitching in his stomach and clutch at broad shoulders. Heat replaced the cold that had settled in his stomach. The body completely forgotten from his mind. All that was and ever would be was Alastor. He was all Jasper could see. Firm lips pressed against his own as the hand on his cheek moved down to join the other on his hips. He let out an indecent squawk as he was lifted, Alastor’s lips never leaving his, and unceremoniously dropped onto the bed with his blue eyed blond leaning over him. He smiled as Alastor moved to hover above him, Jaspers legs resting on either of Alastor hips. teeth nipped at his jaw before trailing down his neck, stopping to chase his Adams apple. His t-shirt was pushed up, exposing his chest to the cool air. He whined at the feel of lips pressing over his heart. Alastor growled,  
“mine”  
The simple reminder made heat flare in his chest.  
“yours. Always yours”  
Alastor slowly worked his way down the pale body beneath him, stopping every few moments to love at a patch of freckles that would adorn his beautiful pale skin. He kissed down his stomach and over hipbones before he was roughly pushed away. He glared at Jasper but stopped when he saw the fear stricken face, tears flowing freely from deep coffee eyes. A broken sob fell from bruised lips. Alastor moved back up to him, kneeling in front of him.  
“Jasper, love, what’s wrong? Was I too rough? Do you need to stop? What about some tea?”  
Jasper shook his head and sobbed again, trying desperately to reassure him he was alright but all that came out was choked words and harsh gasps. Alastor gently hushed him and rearranged them on the bed so Jasper was lying with his side to Alastors chest. His head was nested against Alastors throat and his legs resting over his legs. Those strong arms wrapped around him, holding him safe as he tried to calm himself.  
“I’m sorry. I want to, I do. But I can’t stop thinking about the body. I’m sorry. I’ll get better I promise. Please don’t make me go. Please I’ll be good. I can- “  
Lips pressed against his own briefly, successfully cutting him off before he could stress himself anymore.   
“it’s ok love. I understand. Its shocked you a little, I know, but you’ll do so well for me. Wont you? I know you’ll be able to handle this. I want you to enjoy this with me, but I won’t force you to end someone’s life. All I ask is that you sit there pretty and let me take care of you.”   
Jasper sniffed and nodded, curling up closer to Alastor as sleep began to creep up on him. The events of the day started to crash around him and he began to lose the battle to keep his eyes open. Alastor pressed his lips to the top of his head, the simple action those done so many times helped calm him further. It was an act of reassurance.  
“sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up. I love you”  
Jasper mumbled back noises that sounded something like ‘I love you too’ but sleep had already fogged him mind and darkness took over. Alastor smirked down at the boy resting in his arms, sweet little Jasper. If only he knew. It would take some work but eventually he’d have Jasper at his beck and call, willing to do anything for him. Kill for him…take the blame for him. He would be able to bend and twist the boys mind exactly to his liking. Anything he wanted, Jasper would do. He’d be perfect. All it would take would be a few sweetened words and the odd ‘I love you’ or ‘I need you’. It would be simple. It would be…  
Easy.


	6. Drying Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late guys!! im just back from Iceland on a geology expedition so i didn't get time away and i was so tired when i got back.

They had been watching the CCTV for the past five hours now. Marcy had decided it was time for a break and sent Cody to fetch some coffees. She flicked through an old newspaper that had been life behind. The headline showed a young boy with freckles adorning his cheeks. Bright coffee eyes stared at the camera through chocolate curls. The headline read ‘JASPER FREY, STILL MISSING’. She started reading the article when the door opened and a coffee was set in front of her as Cody took his seat. He glanced at the newspaper.  
“did they ever find him?”  
“no. the missing persons department got nothing. He just up and vanished. The landlord first noticed something when he didn’t pay for his rent three month in a row. Said the kid was always out but he’d never missed rent before. He’s also left everything apparently, cloths, shoes, money. Everything.”  
“I hope the kids ok, I mean what if he’s another body we find?”  
Marcy shook her head and turned the paper over, she didn’t want to think about that. They resumed watching the surveillance, waiting for any sign their student had brought his killer to his apartment. Marcy could feel her eyes burning, searching, scanning, hunting…  
“THERE!”  
Cody jumped, scrambled for the remote and paused the recording. He couldn’t see anything, what on earth could she be see-There on the window. A reflection. The student and a man. Marcy shoved him out of the way and immediately brought up the CCTV from across the street. Sure enough, there was the victim walking back to his apartment with a tall blond man, although they couldn’t see his face. The blue suit matched the color of fabric found under the kids nails and the bottle of wine hung in a bag on the kids’ wrist. That was their killer. They watched them enter through the doors to the apartments and vanish out of sight. The blond man came back out through the doors just over an hour later before walking off down the street. Marcy slammed her fist against the table before taking a deep breath, holding it and letting it out slowly. She reached for her coffee and downed half of it. Cody did the same. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and smiled slightly, a breathy laugh escaping her. He gave a sheepish grin.  
“sorry, you looked like you needed a bit of stupidity to help”  
“thanks kid”  
“well, we have a rough idea about what our killer looks like”  
“we still don’t have a face, though”  
“but we can assume he’s a male, blond, I’m guessing late twenties maybe mid-thirties at the latest. Look at how he holds himself, he’s confident. Tailored suit, bright blue. Unusual. Not something you’d see every day yet nobody we’ve spoken to can remember anything.”  
Marcy stared at Cody in surprise.  
“since when did you get good at simple deductions like that, kid? What else have you been hiding?”  
Before they could continue, Marcy’s phone rang. The shrill noise cutting through the calm that had gathered. Angrily she snatched it up.  
“detective Marcy rivers, how can I help?”  
“there’s been another body. I’m sending the address to you now.”  
“we’ll be there shortly”  
She hung up and looked at Cody.  
“you’re going to need to get used to this dead body thing. There’s been another one found.”  
Cody paled and followed her to the car. They sped down the road, houses giving way to fields and highways giving way to dirt tracks. They pulled up outside an old farm house where the forensic crew had already swamped the area. They managed their way to the door way, the door already jammed open. Marco was kneeling next to the body, his white overalls covered in flaked of burgundy. He glanced up and shook his head at the pair.  
“it’s a right mess this time. Our killer obviously got excited. There’s blood everywhere, it’s all over the floor, up the walls, some when managed to reach the celling.”  
Marcy and Cody both looked up, sure enough the once white celling was painted a horrible brown. Cody shivered beside her.  
“just tell us what you’ve found. We know our killers a man, well we’re almost certain it’s a man”  
“well that’s good to know because I’d be afraid of the sheer strength if this was a woman, do you know how difficult it is to spear right through a human being and actually come out the other side? Nearly impossible. Anyway, it seems he went a little stab happy, if you’ll excuse the terminology. he sliced through tendons, broke bones, ripped muscles and gouged out both eyes as well as cut out victims tongue out and left it on a plate in the kitchen. He set the kitchen up in a mockery of a romantic dinner with the eyes and tongue alongside her heart. He washed and prepared a salad and filled a wine glass with her blood. The bones in her arms where used to substitute a knife and fork along with using her clavicle as a candle. Her ribs are completely shattered, punctured her lungs as well. She was stabbed…probably after her bones where broken but only Danny can confirm that after he’s been elbow deep inside this poor woman. Also, there’s some blood over there that doesn’t match the rest of the splatter marks. They’re quite small compared to the size of the other drops”  
Marcy walked over to where the blood had been marked with tape. The splatters seemed to go in the opposite directions to the rest, as if the killer had turned away. It looked as though the blood droplets had come from the knife, as if the killer had swung the knife and the drops fell. That would explain their different direction and shape.  
“Cody, come here a moment. I want to try something…no actually stand just before the body”  
As Cody stood in front of the body facing her she pulled out her pen, holding it the way she though their killer would hold his. Moving quickly, she spun Cody around and ran the side of the pen against his throat to symbolize his throat had been slashed. She looked at Marco and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head.  
“blood splatter wouldn’t match”  
They tried again and again until Marco stood up.  
“what if he wasn’t alone. What if he had an accomplice or somebody else had perhaps walked in?”  
Marcy thought about it and sent Cody to stand by the door. She grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, swinging her ‘knife’ outwards and pressing it against his throat. Marco smiled. “The blood spatter would definitely match.”  
“so, he wasn’t alone then. But then if he kills people then why let whoever this was, live? And who are they?”  
Cody, stilled pinned against the wall, tapped her arm.  
“you don’t think it could be Jasper, right? I mean they never found his body but it is a possibility”  
Marcy stared at him blankly.  
“who?”  
“the missing person we were talking about earlier, ya know. Jasper Frey. Missing department never found the kid. Is it possible that our killers holding him captive or something?”  
Macro looked at Marcy, then to Cody, then back to Marcy.  
“it wouldn’t be the first time this has happened. It’s not unusual for killers to find someone to keep around just for fun, maybe a pet project or simple because they like the company. He might get bored and kill the kid anyway.”  
Marcy nodded. She worked on plenty of cases involving this kind of hostage situation, many killers admitting to enjoying the company and power they felt, others because they were bored. Of Corse, there was always the odd sick bastard that kept them around because they couldn’t find an easy lay but she didn’t want to think about them. Cody gave her a perplexed glance.  
“so, we think out killer might have Jasper?”  
Marco nodded solemnly as Marcy grit her teeth.  
“it might not be the kid; however, we haven’t had any other reports of missing people after Jasper. It’s a possibility but the truth is the kid may very well be the next body we find. We don’t even know if the killer has more than one hostage. It is a possibility but there’s also a large chance that it’s not him. Even if we just assume for arguments sake we need to keep our eyes open for any sign that its somebody else who simply hasn’t been reported yet”  
Her frown deepened and she folded her arms tightly across her chest, glaring at the bloodstain with enough hatred to burn a hole through the floor. Cody swallowed thickly, he could almost see the storm clouds forming around her head. Her harsh breath out startled him as she straightened up”  
“just when things were getting easier. Alright, again for arguments sake we’ll assume its japer. Simply because I’m not calling him hostage every time I’m referring to our second person. Jasper came in while our killer was cutting up the body. he then slams Jasper against the wall, presumably threatens him, scares him into staying and keeping quiet and then leaves with the kid.”  
“should we let the missing person department know?”  
“no, this is our investigation now. Its possible Jasper is a hostage in a serial investigation therefore he is now our responsibility. Marco, call us if you or Danny find anything, alright?”  
Marco nodded and turned back to the body, pulling on a fresh pair of latex gloves as he crouched down beside the body and proceeded to feel around the inside of her missing eye.  
“of course, detectives. Again, good luck”


	7. My entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one again, if you want more leave a comment and let me know. heads up there might be more m-rated chapters on the way so watch out for that. they wont contribute massively so you could skip them if you wanted to.

They had been driving for hours before pulling into a small, sleepy village. Alastor had decided it was getting late and checked them into an inn on the far edge of the village. The elderly woman behind the desk had welcomed them in with bright smiles and open arms. He noticed Alastor already had a dislike for her. The moment she turned away to fetch their key his face had darkened considerably and his fingers had twitched near his pocket, obviously wanting to pull out his knife and slaughter the woman on the spot. He’d grabbed his hand before he could paint the cream walls red. He’d seen enough blood to last a life time. Alastor had looked to him in shock but smiled softly and kissed his head at the sight of the bashful smile Jasper offered. Alastor held his hand until they reached their room, fingers laced and his thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand. Jasper lay on the bed waiting for Alastor to come out of the shower. The gentle hum was enough to lull him to sleep. He had almost drifted off completely when a cold, wet hand brushed his hair away from his face. The soft, caring, blue eyes stared down at him, Thin, pale lips pulled into a soft smile  
“sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep, love”  
Jasper shook his head and leaned up, wrapping his arms around his neck. He curled against him, not caring about getting his cloths damp.  
“I don’t want to. I slept most of the journey here. I want to see you.”  
Alastor chuckled softly and buried his face in the dark waves, holding him close. His hand traced his spine through his tee-shirt as his other hand held ono tightly to his hip, a small action that made Jasper feel cherished. Her was about to drift off again when he felt Alastor move. He tightened his arms and made a noise of disapproval that had Alastor laughing.  
“relax. I’m only going to put on cloths”  
He nodded his head and let Alastor lay him down before moving around the room. Sitting up he watched the blond look through the overnight bag that held his cloths. He straightened and turned around to Jasper, smiling.  
“we need to get you cloths. As much as I love watching you walk about in mine, they don’t fit you. And as cute as you are in that tee-shirt, its big on me, it’s a dress on you”  
Jasper curled up tighter into said tee-shirt and smiled cheekily.  
“you’ll have to take it by force. I like this one”  
Alastors smile morphed into a predatory smirk as he walked towards the bed. Jasper shifted further up towards the headboard as Alastor followed him back, soon trapping him between his arms and the dark oak wood. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly yet gently against Jaspers. he felt thin fingers tangle into his hair as Jasper pulled him closer, the tee-shirt riding up pale thighs. He pulled back and smirked at the whine he received in return. He lay on his side, pulling both of Jaspers legs to rest over his hip so the smaller boy could curl up comfortably against his chest. Jasper pressed his face against his neck as a strong arm wrapped around his delicate waist.  
“I know that…what I’m about to ask is a bit…personal? And obviously you don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable! But I just want to…understand…something”  
Alastor glanced down at the body pressed against his, noting Jasper had his face down, successfully hiding from view.  
“alright, go ahead”  
Jasper took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Alastor could kill him if he got annoyed. He had to word this just right to avoid a, possibly very bloody, murder.  
“what…what do you…I mean when you... do you enjoy…”  
Alastor rubbed soothing circled against his hip.  
“relax, I won’t be angry. Just say what’s bothering you”  
He took another deep breath to steel his nerves.  
“why…why do you…”  
“why do I kill?”  
Jasper froze and his body tensed, expecting Alastor to be angry with him. What he hasn’t expecting was the dark chuckle against his ear.  
“I kill, not because I think this world needs cleansing. not because they were bad people. But because I was board. I did it because I like it, I enjoy it. I like the control I have over them. I like being able to make them cry and beg. Seeing the fear on their faces when they realize it’s their final moments on this earth.”  
His blood ran cold at the answer, he could feel Alastors smile as he pressed his lips to Jaspers forehead. He regretted asking, a fear settled in his stomach and his heart began to race. He tried to control his breathing so Alastor wouldn’t notice but Alastor always knew. He wrapped his arm tighter against him and gently shushed him.  
“let me explain, my sweet. The control, it’s like being the most powerful person in the world, and at that moment, you are. You have the power to let them live or die. It’s like being a king.”  
Jasper nodded slowly, he wasn’t going to pretend he knew how it felt. He didn’t know and he never wanted to know.  
“…and what about me? Why was I allowed to live?”  
Alastors smile softened from cold and calculating to kind and caring so quickly Jasper wasn’t sure he’d really seen anything there but the gentleness.  
“you captivated me. Everything about you had me falling at your feet. Your smile, your eyes, the way you held yourself, even after everything that had happened to you. They simple way you spoke, the emotion behind every word. I couldn’t kill you. I fell in love the moment you agreed to come with me. You, Jasper, are my queen. A king cannot survive without his queen by his side. Just like I cannot live without you”  
Jasper felt the cold fear slowly start to thaw, Alastors words warming him up, making him feel loved. Like they had so many times before. He moved back slightly, chocolate meeting teal, and smiled brightly.  
“I love you, my king”  
Alastor laughed softly as he leaned down, rubbing their noses together.  
“and I love you, my queen. I need you by my side. Promise me you’ll stay?”  
“anywhere you go, I’ll be by your side.”  
He pressed his lips against Alastors softly before curling up against him, any fear he felt had completely melted away in the warm embrace. He felt loved, cherished, safe, protected. He would never leave. Alastor said he needed him, just as Jasper needed him. He was happy. Sleep called him closer and darkness soon surrounded him. he fell into a dreamless abyss, knowing that when he awoke, Alastor would still be there.


	8. Closer and Closer

Shortly after leaving, Marcy had received another call from the labs claiming they had a match on the fabrics. They had sent her an address to some old tailors not far from the labs themselves. Apparently, they could get a name for the elderly man who worked there.  
“I wonder if they just want us to pick up their dry cleaning”  
Marcy didn’t laugh at that. In fact, she didn’t react at all, no clue as to whether she had heard him. he was about to speak again when she held up a finger.  
“shush Not another word”  
He nodded his head, sure that if he did speak she would make him walk. They pulled up outside a small building, the paint looked fresh and the place was clean. Mannequins decorated the shop window, displaying all sorts of different suits and styles. A large rack hung up on the far wall with hundreds of fabric samples of different quality and colors. a room in the back was covered in mirrors. Cody guessed that was where the tailor took the measurements. Speaking of old men…  
“can I help you?”  
Cody let out a shriek as the old man seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The man screamed back. Marcy rolled her eyes at the stupidity.   
“Mr. Adapté? My name is Marcy Rivers, this is my partner Agent Cody Phobos. I was wondering if you could help us identify a man who bought a suit from here recently?”  
“of course, I can. It takes weeks at the earliest to tailor a suit perfectly. Sometimes even months. Do you have any idea what they wanted?”  
“they ordered a peacock blue suit- “  
“there has only been one man in all my years here that had ordered a suit like that. He was quite peculiar, insisted I made it as soon as possible. Even payed extra to have it sooner.”  
“I need a name and a description if you can please”  
“I’ll just go check my book for his name. as for his appearance, he was well dressed, blond, bright blue eyes. You couldn’t mistake them. Very handsome young man. Very tall now that I think about it, he was about 6’8. I had to stand on a stool to measure him for his suit”  
As the old man searched through his book, Cody decided to look through the fabrics. He stumbled upon the fabric labelled ‘peacock blue’ and pulled a face of disgust. Who would ever willingly wear a suit that colour?   
“are you quite done, Cody?”  
He spun around to find Marcy looking up at him.  
“Y-Yes, sir- I mean ma’am!”  
She rolled her eyes and began walking towards the car. She walked faster than before, her hands curled into tight fists by her side, knuckles turning white and nails digging into her palms drawing blood.  
“his name is Alastor phoenix.”  
“do we know him?”  
“no. but I have a feeling he’s an emotionless, cold hearted, manipulative bastard”  
Cody flinched. She hadn’t sworn in front of him before. He had a bad feeling about this new discovery. As soon as they were in the car she pulled out her phone, calling back to the labs to tell them what they had discovered. After a sharp, clipped conversation she hung up violently.  
“damn it. Just god damn it. Damn it all to hell”  
He knew she wasn’t talking to him, deciding against his better judgement he stayed quiet. He knew she’d only yell at him if he spoke. She was angry. They pulled out onto the road again.  
“we have to find him as soon as possible. If he Is who I think he is then he’s trouble. Jaspers days could be numbered, and running out quicker than we can find them”  
“do you know him? You said you didn’t but you knew from the name exactly who it was. I saw you in the shop. You know who this is”  
“I’ve heard of him, years ago. You were probably still only a child. It doesn’t matter anyway, he’ll kill and kill again until he’s locked up for good. And that’s exactly what we’re going to do”  
Cody nodded determinedly as the car picked up speed, pulling onto the motor way.


	9. No, you cant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight reference to cross dressing so if that's not you thing then feel free to skip

Alastor had dragged him out to buy cloths. He tried to tell him he didn’t need any but apparently, he couldn’t keep stealing Alastors. That wasn’t allowed. He had been dragged from store to store, trying on cloths from smart shirts to comfortable hoodies to trousers to jeans. He mumbled to himself as Alastor handed him in a shirt.  
“I already have a shirt; do I really need another one?”  
“yes, you’re not stealing mine again. As much as I love watching you walk about in my cloths, they don’t fit you”  
“but I like wearing yours”  
“just try on the shirt and I’ll buy you lunch. Ok?”  
He huffed and took the shirt along with some other articles of clothing Alastor had chosen for him, and mumbles back an ‘if I have to’. He didn’t want to buy new cloths but the promise of lunch had his stomach growling. They bought the shirt and a few jeans before he was dragged off to another shop. This on looked just the same as all the other ones, nothing special about the cheap cream walls and awfully dressed mannequins. He was told to pick out some tee-shirts and hoodies, stumbling across a nice cream jumper in the mix. He was chased to the changing rooms while Alastor took another look around. Alastor knew which stall he was in anyway. He heard the curtain shift as Alastor handed him in some articled of clothing. The first article had a pale pink dusting his cheeks, a white summers dress. He knew Alastor loved seeing him in things that showed off his legs, that was no secret. Alastor made sure to remind him every day how much he loved his body. The second article had a slightly darker shade covering his cheeks, heating up the tips of his ears in the process. A black skirt and a matching top. Knee length socks to match were sitting on top of the pile. Again, it was no secret Alastor loved his legs. However, the third article had Blood rushing to his face so quickly he nearly fainted at the sight of a short, short, VERY SHORT skirt. Alastor had been kind enough to find a pair of stockings and a garter belt to match. Heat pooled in his stomach at the sight. Surely, he couldn’t be serious. Alastor had mentioned it to him before but he never thought he was serious…but surely it couldn’t hurt, right? Alastor said he’d look good in anything but it was two skirts and a dress. He poked his head out of the curtain.  
“are you serious? I mean I know we mentioned it before but like…are you serious about this?”  
“very. I wouldn’t have handed them in if I wasn’t”  
He shivered at the rough sound of arousal in his voice. Nodding he vanished back inside and pulled on the clothing. After trying on the stockings and skirt he was about to put his own cloths back on when he heard the curtain move. He looked in the mirror to see Alastor standing behind him. He didn’t struggle against the arms that wrapped around his waist.  
“Alastor, what are you doing?”  
“I couldn’t resist, my queen. Do you realise what you do to me?”  
He gasped as he felt Alastor press his hips against his behind, the hard bump in his jeans enough evidence for Jasper as to what Alastor had planned.  
“Alastor. We’re in a shop. We’re in the changing room of a shop. We can’t. Not here”  
He could feel teeth nipping at the back of his neck, hips grinding slowly against his, hot breath making hairs stand on edge. He bit his lip to hold back a groan as a hand massaged his navel while the other held on securely to his hips. Blood rushed to his face.  
“Alastor. Alastor, we can’t. Not here”  
Alastor didn’t seem to notice as his hand slowly travelled up his chest, rubbing soothing patterns into his skin as his other hand slowly slid up his thigh to the lace at the top of the silk socks under his skirt. He snapped the length of elastic, keeping the stocking to the belt, against his skin causing a gasp to escape through clenched teeth. Voices we’re heard outside the curtain. Jaspers breath caught in his throat, he managed a harsh whisper.  
“Alastor! Stop, we can’t do that here. What if someone hears us?”  
Alastor tied not to laugh but the expression in the mirror was too amusing. Jasper had somehow managed to lose all colour in his face while remaining completely red, his cheeks practically glowed. His expression was one of pained ecstasy while still somehow looking terrified, his eyes glued to the curtain through the mirror. He really did try to not laugh. However, tried was the key word. It stated as a small, quiet laugh before moving into a mirthful noise. Jasper spun around in his arms, looking s mix of confused and shocked. He grinned down at him, trying to talk through his laughter.  
“I’m sorry, but you are simply too innocent. I promise ill make it up to you when we get back”  
“you better. I’m feeling very upset now”  
He folded his arms and turned away dramatically causing Alastor to laugh more.  
“don’t be upset love”  
When Alastor reached to him, he simply slapped his hand away playfully, keeping the frown on his face even though the corners of his mouth were twitching up in a smile.  
“no, I’m very hurt. Go outside till I get dressed. That’s what you get”  
Alastor held up his hand in surrender, still laughing as he left. As soon as he closed the curtain behind him, Jasper laughed and began pulling in his cloths. He did want lunch after all. Alastor could make it up to him by giving him a massage…yes, that would do. They ended up buying a few different pairs of stockings because Alastor couldn’t promise they wouldn’t end up badly torn.


	10. a new face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys. i'm thinking about starting another story. ill still finish this one but drop a comment below if your interested in another possible story. also if you want to read more of Alastor and jasper then don't hesitate to mention. getting feedback from you guys really gives me the motivation to keep writing this. so thanks again and i hope you'll stick around to see what happens next. xx

As promised Alastor took him to lunch in a lovely little café not far from the shops. They sat outside, enjoying the warm weather before they headed off onto the road again. The village suddenly seemed a lot larger when Alastor told him how far they had to walk to get back to their inn. He saw him look at the bags and then to him.  
“we could get a taxi. I mean you’re tired, I got you up early this morning. We have quite a few bags and its getting a bit cold.”  
Jasper grinned.  
“that and I didn’t bring a jacket”  
Alastor sighed.  
“I told you to take one”  
Jasper shrugged.  
“you also said I wasn’t allowed to steal your cloths anymore but I don’t own a jacket so…”  
Alastor couldn’t stop the slight twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth.  
“damn brat”  
“but you love me”  
“I do, my queen”  
Jaspers smile widened as Alastor took his hand and pulled him up, they collected their bags and left the café. Alastor hailed the next passing taxi and held the door for Jasper to get in. he curled up against him as Alastor told the man where they were staying. Something about the man had Jasper on edge and Alastor seemed to notice something too. However, he didn’t seem to be bothered by it. He stayed quiet while his partner continued to talk to the man. There wasn’t anything unusual about this man, he looked rather normal with hazel eyes, stubble, brown hair pulled up in a pompadour…maybe it was the hair. It was probably the hair. Dear god, his hair was big. Must be full of secrets. Jasper smiled to himself and curled up closer to Alastor however he tensed up at Alastors next choice of words.  
“but I already know what you planned to do with us. As much as I’m impressed, I don’t like someone threating my queen. If you hurt him, I’ll kill you the same way I’ve killed hundreds before you.”  
The man glanced in the mirror and raised an eyebrow before he laughed.   
“oh? This is the first time I’ve been figured out. I’m Tomasz Diez, by the way.”  
Alastor smirked, a small amount of humour in his voice.  
“takes one to know one. Alastor Phoenix. This is Jasper”  
He pressed his lips to his forehead.  
“my queen”  
The man hummed, hazel eyes glanced in the mirror to him before flickering to Alastor and back to the road. They discussed killing methods and victims. Jasper smiled softly as Alastor pulled him closer to him. As the arrived at the inn, Tomasz turned around to face them, a cheeky grin plastered onto his face, eyes shining in mirth.  
“if I’m being honest, I hope we meet again ‘my king’”  
Alastor grinned  
“why not come with us, Tomasz?  
“and intrude on the lovely theme you two have created? I wouldn’t dare. I already feel like I’m intruding on something intimate here”  
Alastor smirk widened into a grin.  
“well you know your place, so I don’t see what the problem is. Your skilled, know what you’re doing. You’d be useful to have around. It could be fun. What do you say, Jasper?”  
It felt as though Alastor had something planned and the best course of action was to agree and play along.  
“we’d love for you to come with us.”  
Tomasz grinned.  
“well in that case I can take on the role of the royal jester.”  
Jasper laughed.  
“it fits you!”  
Alastor smiled.  
“then its decided, you’re coming with us”  
Jasper smiled as they agreed to meet the next day, planned how they were going to leave the town and the next destination. It only took minutes, the two of them already having a connection and knowing exactly what to do. The connection of killers, of savages, of psychopaths.


	11. mine. mine. MINE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for the wait. schools been hectic! anyways, comment if you want to seem more, i guess???

As soon as the inn door closed Jasper found himself pressed against it, Alastors lips against his firmly. He clutched at the teal shirt as his mouth was prised open by a skilled tongue. A groan bubbled to the surface as his mouth was mapped out, like it had been so many times before. Alastor pulled back to look at him.  
“I didn’t like the way he was looking at you. I don’t like the way the old lady behind the desk watches you. I don’t like they people looked at you in the shops. Your mine, understand? I won’t lose you. I love you.”  
Jasper smiled brightly up at him.  
“yours. Only yours. Never anybody else’s. I won’t ever leave your side, my king.”  
Alastor captured his lips in searing passion. Strong hands gripped under his legs as he was lifted with ease. He wrapped his legs around Alastors waist as he was carried to the bed. Alastor discarded both his own and Jasper shoes. Hips rocked against his in a steady, slow rhythm. Alastor leaned forward, whispering hotly into his ear.  
“why don’t you go get changed? I want to see you in your lovely skirt”  
Jasper shivered as he nodded, pulling away from him and stumbling towards the bags. It took a minute to locate the clothing he was looking for, just as he was about to start working off the buttons on his shirt, Alastor spoke.  
“let me see you, Jasper. take it off. Slowly.”  
Heat flared in his gut as he nodded, slowly undoing the buttons one by one. He let the shirt slide of his shoulders and onto the floor, his hands undoing the buckle of his belt. His eyes never left Alastors and Alastors never left his hands, watching every little movement. He groaned as he popped open the button on his jeans, dragging down the zip agonisingly slowly. They slid down his hips into a pile on the floor that he stepped out of. He hooked his thumbs in the elastic of his underwear, they fell away to join his jeans. As He reached for the skirt and underwear Alastor had gotten him, he heard the rustle of fabric as Alastor undressed. He was pulling on the skirt when strong arms encircled his waist, hands holding onto his hip firmly and Alastor chest pressed to his back. He turned around in his arm, facing him as he pressed himself closer. Alastor let his hands slide down a little further, gripping his thighs and lifting him up. He wrapped his legs around his waist as he was carried to the bed. Alastor sat at the edge with Jasper in his lap, kissing and nipping at the length of his throat and paying close attention to his Adams apple. Jasper groaned as Alastor opened his legs, forcing Jaspers open further as he ground up against him. Teeth marked their way down his chest, loving at patched of freckles that dusted his skin. He was turned around so his back pressed against Alastors chest, his face burned when he noticed the mirror facing him. Alastor rested his chin on his shoulder.  
“look at yourself, darling. Your beautiful like this. My beautiful queen. All mine to love, to adore, to pamper, to cherish. Mine and mine alone.”  
Jasper groaned at the words, breath coming in shallow gasps, trying to catch a breath that eluded him. There was a noticeable bump forming under his skirt, the underwear getting significantly tighter. Warm hands rand up his parted legs, ghosting over fevered skin and teasing through lace and silk. Thumbs hooked into the flimsy lace of his underwear, pulling it down slowly, letting it drag down over his aching cock. He whimpered as they stopped midway down his thighs, the hands slowly trailing up the inside of his thighs, leaving burning paths in their wake. His back arched and he tilted his head to allow Alastor to bite and bruise him more. He wanted this, wanted to be loved like this, to be cared for like this. A hand caught his chin between gentle fingers, turning his head towards the mirror again as the other hand pushed up the skirt. Alastor whispered into his ear, breath hot, causing him to shiver and goose bumps to rise.   
“I want you to watch. Watch how your body reacts so perfectly to me. absolutely prefect, my love. So pretty, I could tie you up. Leave you hot and wanting. Would you like that, my queen? Perhaps I could leave something filling. A nice toy? Would you like that more, perhaps?”  
Jasper moaned obscenely. His cock twitched at the words as a drop of pre-cum beaded up and fell. Alastor raised an eyebrow as a predatory smirk graced his lips.  
“oh? Did you like the sound of that? Does it turn you on so much to be left with a toy, no way to relieve yourself until I return? I could come back and fuck you until you pass out. Is that what my queen wants?”  
Jasper let out a sob. He ached, he was close but it wasn’t enough to cum. He needed it but couldn’t chase it. Alastor grinned against his neck, biting roughly and tearing a cry from Jasper.  
“answer me when I talk to you.”  
He sobbed and nodded his head. Another bite to his already abused neck tore a broken moan from bitten lips.  
“y-yes. Yes, I want it. want that. Want you to”  
Alastor purred as he kissed the bites.  
“so perfect, my good boy. Aren’t you?”  
Jasper nodded as a moaned yes was forced from him. Alastors hand working his cock so skilfully slowly. Knowing exactly how to push him to the edge before dragging him back just to repeat it over again. It was exquisite torture. He moaned as he looked in the mirror, legs spread, cock hard and dripping, face read and hair matted. He looked so broken but Alastor seemed to think he looked perfect. The hand holding his chin trailed down his chest, vanish behind him as he heard the click of a bottle opening. He gasped and tried to move away as a cold, slick finger rubbed against his rectum but a firm hand to his hip kept him still. The pressure built until it slowly pressed through the first ring of muscle, pushing deeper. Jasper whined against the feeling or something moving that deep. The finger moved slowly at first, making sure to rub at his walls, getting him used to the feeling of something there. Kisses were peppered over his neck and shoulders, trying to keep him relaxed. A second finger pressed against the first, gentle and slow, steadily applying pressure until it was snugly pressed beside the other one. They stilled for a moment, before moving at a relaxed pace. They twisted and pressed, alighting nerves with electrifying pleasure he didn’t know existed. They moved apart, opening him up further at the pushed back in before pulling so far back, Jasper thought they were going to leave him. He whimpered as a third pressed against him, forcing its way beside the others. He tensed up, muscles squeezing around the fingers that still pushed deeper inside him. He heard a hiss behind him as Alastor nipped and bit at his shoulders.  
“you’re wearing a shirt tomorrow. Leave the top three buttons undone. I want everyone to know your mine”  
Jasper groaned, the words and the long fingers forcing him open causing his head to spin. The fingers forced themselves in faster, the pace becoming harsher, the movements rougher. They twisted and pressed, rubbing deep, mapping him out. Committing it to memory. They gave a harsh jerk causing him to moan loudly. They pressed roughly against something, sending white hot pleasure through him, making his blood boil. Gasps and moans fell freely as they continued to press against it. he could feel himself being pushed closer to the edge, his back arched almost painfully, muscles tensing like a bow string, breath catching sharply in this throat just as he was about to-the hand on his hip moved and gripped the base of his cock hard.  
“N-NO! no please, don’t!”  
Alastor chuckled darkly.  
“I don’t think you’re in the position to tell me what to do, my queen. Perhaps if you asked me nicely, I might change my mind”  
Jasper sobbed as his haps jerked and twitched as the fingers continued to press into him, opening him so perfectly, pressing against all the right placed. A broken moan tore from his throat as the fingers jerked harshly into him. Alastor voice rang in his ears.  
“I’m waiting, Jasper”  
“Pl-lease. Alas-Alastor, please. Hurts. It h-hurts. Please”  
Alastor hummed against his ear.  
“that’s not what I want to hear, my queen. Come on darling. Let me hear you”  
“l-let me cum, Pl-ease. Le-let me cum. M-y king.”  
Alastor groaned harshly as he pulled his fingers free, taking a short moment to slick his cock before pressing against Jaspers stretched hole. He pressed in slowly, not wanting to hurt the young boy writhing in his lap. He spread his legs a little more, forcing Jaspers further apart and causing him to slide further down his cock. Jasper moaned erotically as he was filled, feeling so full. His hips pressed flush against Alastors, feeling stretched and stuffed, Alastors cock pressing against placed he didn’t even know could feel. He let his head fall back against Alastors shoulder, panting for breath. He tensed up experimentally, forcing a groan from both himself and Alastor. A hand took his chin again, making him look in the mirror.  
“look at you, darling. Look at how exquisite you look. So exotic. positively sinful. So scandalous.”  
He looked at himself in the mirror, drool running from the corner of his mouth, legs spread lewdly wide. his cock was heavy, dripping onto the sheets, his skirt bunched up around his waist as Alastors cock nested deep inside him. The rough voice vibrated against his ear.  
“you look absolutely pornographic, spread so shamelessly open like that.”  
Jasper moaned and rocked his hips. Alastor moaned hotly in his ear, bucking his hip up against him. He gasped and tried to rock against him as firm hands gripped his hips, helping him lift himself up before sliding down on the thick, hot cock. They matched a rhythm, Jasper impaling himself as Alastor thrust up harshly. Moans were forced from his mouth as Alastor fucked up into him roughly. His hands clutched at strong arms, holding him around the waist as he was bounced in his lap. A hand moved from his waist to his dripping cock, working him in time with his thrusts. It all became too much too quickly and soon white-hot pleasure blinded his vision, his ears rang, his breath caught and his muscles pulled taught as a bow string. He was gasping as he came down from his high, moaning as he felt Alastor was still very hard inside him.   
“are you ok, my love?”  
Jasper gasped as he nodded, unable to catch his breath.  
“do you need me to stop?”  
Jasper shook his head and let himself lie bonelessly against him.  
“just-just don’t make me move again”  
Alastor laughed as he lay them down against the bed, lying on their sides. He slowly rocked into him, taking his time and peppering kisses to his back. Jasper moaned, oversensitive but already feeling his cock harden. He reached a hand down to stroke himself, hissing at the slight pain at being so hard so quickly again. A hand slid under his thigh, moving his leg over Alastors hip so he could rock into him deeper. Moaned tumbled from abused, bloodied lips as Jasper rocked back against him. It was slow, and sweet and caring. Jasper was pushed to completion slower, the release hitting him unexpectedly but harder than the first time. He felt a warmth fill him, Alastor groaning behind him. His body shook and trembled as Alastor helped him through his release and holding his sticky, sweaty body close. He groaned as Alastor pulled out, making an obscenely wet popping noise.   
“we need a shower”  
Jasper nodded but didn’t try to move. He felt Alastor get up, stretching and cracking bones as he stood. He appeared in front of him moments later, kneeling by the bed.  
“come on, you’ll feel better once you do.”  
He watched japer stand up slowly. He was about to turn away towards the bathroom when Jasper cried out in shock. He moved quickly, catching him as he collapsed against him. Jasper groaned unhappily.  
“I can feel it. its running down my thighs”  
Alastor blinked before laughing and picking him up, kissing his head apologetically.  
“sorry love. I’ll be more considerate next time”  
Jasper laughed and punched him on the shoulder. Although in his post-orgasmic bliss the punch wouldn’t even have moved a kitten.   
“who said there will be a next time?!”  
Alastor laughed.  
“you cannot expect me to live with you and not do that again. That’s like denying a man in a desert a drop of water.”  
“well I’m not that cruel”  
He was sat down on the counter and let out an undignified noise.  
“COLD!”  
Alastor laughed as he turned on the shower, making sure the temperature wasn’t too hot before turning back to Jasper, helping him take off the skirt and garter.  
“my apologies my queen.”  
Jasper turned away, refusing to look at him even when he was lifted  
“I don’t think you’re sorry at all.”  
Alastor laughed again, washing Jasper down gently. Taking time to wash his hair and pay extra care to the bites and bruises. Jasper hummed as he was thoroughly pampered, fingers massaging at his sore, tired muscles. Alastor turned off the shower and wrapped him up in a fluffy towel, carrying him back to the bedroom and laying him down on the bed. he fetched another towel to dry his hair. Jasper smiled warmly as Alastor kissed the end of his nose.   
“its only dinner time but I’m exhausted. Why don’t we have a nap and then go out to dinner?”  
Jasper grinned as Alastor lay down beside him.  
“yes. That sounds perfect. Although I don’t think I can walk”  
Alastor laughed  
“then I’ll go out and bring some food back, ok?”  
Jaspers grin widened as he curled up against him and strong arms wrapped around him, the quilt was pulled up over them as Jasper drifted off into a deep sleep. Alastor watched the boy sleep for a moment. the kid was cute, it was nearly a shame he was going to fall. Jasper didn’t matter to him, all that mattered was he would do anything for him. Alastor smirked. The kid was nothing more than a pawn, easily expendable, just like all the others before him.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, This is my first work ever posted so feedback is appriciated. ill be posting up chapters hopefully weekly. let me know if you want to read more. thanks xx


End file.
